Here's My Love Song
by lookalike5516
Summary: Hatsune starts a new day of Ongaku Academy. She befriends a wild girl, Rin Kagamine and might have fallen in love with Rin's brother Len. But Hatsune gets stuck in a love triangle with Kaito Shion. Hatsune's running circles to work her way through Highschool and find the love of her life. What's her choice going to be? the ice cream loving dork Kaito or the shy overprotective Len?
1. Rival & Realization

Rival & Realization

**Me: Hiyo peeps! I might've shifted the original personalities of the characters and made some changes to the actual characters, but oh well. I don't own Vocaloid. Enjoy! R&R **

Ongaku Academy truly is a place for starting out dreams of becoming a professional musician. Anything could happen, anything was possible. Hatsune Miku sighed. She had dreamt of getting into this school of talents and music. Ongaku Academy, translated to be music academy. Music academy, as Hatsune had found out, is a metaphor for talent. Music flows just like your talent does.

Hatsune walked through the doors of the school it was any regular high school with lockers, stairs books and bins, but there was something different. The students were all special. Musical, artistic, intelligent, all those students would be here. Hatsune took a whiff of the air. It was clean and fresh. A brand new start. She was overflowing with excitement. Hatsune was assigned a locker, no. 455. Inside would be all the necessary information about the school. She searched every locker, eventually getting lost. She stood outside a room that had several woodchips fly out. Hatsune took a peek inside the room and saw several students of different ages carving wood statues out of thick blocks of wood.

"That's the Woodshop Class." A voice sounded behind her.

Hatsune quickly turned around to find a girl her height with gold locks and tech like clothing. She wore a lot of gold and black. She also had a large white bow on her head with a pair of matching headphones on her head.

"Hi! I'm Rin! Kagamine Rin." She said, acting all hyper.

"I'm Miku. Hatsune Miku." Hatsune smiled.

"Hey! You're new here right?" Rin exclaimed.

Hatsune nodded. "I can't find my locker." She shrugged.

"Ohhhh." Rin sounded. "I'll help you, what's the number!?" she cried.

"Umm…" Hatsune searched for the piece of paper with her number on it. "Oh, here it is."

Hatsune pulled out a piece of paper with the numbers on it.

"455." Rin muttered. "That's beside my locker! Locker 456!"

Rin yayed and took Hatsune to her locker. Hatsune opened the door to her locker and found several books inside and some information.

"What class are you in?! What's your talent!?" Rin exclaimed.

"I'm in the Music Class." Hatsune stated.

Rin looked like she was about to explode. She held her breath, sunk down and leapt with joy.

_Just like a bomb…_ Hatsune thought.

"We're not just locker neighbors. I'm in your class too! This is going to be awesome!" Rin exclaimed.

Hatsune giggled. "This is going to be great."

Rin and Hatsune walked several flights of stairs to a floor with only several students.

Hatsune observed her surroundings. "Why aren't there many students on this floor?"

"Because they all got afraid of the ghost voice. No biggy." Rin shrugged.

_A ghost voice isn't something to worry about?_ Hatsune thought.

Rin opened the sliding door to reveal the classroom. "Hi everybody!" She cried.

A boy in the corner of the room dropped his deck of cards. "What do you think your doing Rin? You're going to attract the ghost voice." The boy scolded, walking up to Rin.

He had blonde hair and wore the same clothing like Rin but with shorts and no bow in his head. "It's not like you even care Len! You're too quiet. Everyone else doesn't mind." Rin scoffed.

I had a look at Len. He was really adorable like a cute little kitten. Len stared back at me observing me, he then turned to Rin again. "Who's this, Rin?" he asked, observing me again.

Rin chuckled. "This, is my new best friend. Hatsune Miku. Hatsune, this is Len, my annoying, goody two shoes little brother!"

"I'm only five seconds younger." Len said monotone.

"5 seconds, 10 years, what's the difference?" Rin asked.

Len and I stood dumbfounded. "Um, 10 years is 9.995 more than 5 seconds." Len pointed out.

Rin clicked her fingers. "Don't try to mess me up with your fancy maths!"

Hatsune giggled and Len shook his head in disgrace. "So, Hatsune," Len started, turning the conversation to me. "Where do you want to sit? There aren't many students in this class and we have a bit too many seats. The teacher let's us choose." Len explained.

She nodded. Hatsune looked around the room to find Rin already in her seat. "Where do you sit?" the girl blushed.

Len was dumbfounded. _Who to thought she would ask me that?_ Len thought. He pointed to a seat in front of the room. "I like getting more information in my head." He shrugged. Hatsune saw a one seat gap between the two. Between Len and Rin I mean. Hatsune walked up to the desk she noticed. "does anyone sit here?" she asked.

Len shook his head. "I don't think anyone would sit there anyway. The students like to stay away from the teacher so they can doze off." Len sighed.

Hatsune giggled. "You're right on that one."

Once Hatsune took her seat, BAM! The door slammed open and in walked a shorty. She looked like Rin and Hatsune combined really. Len hadn't even noticed this. Hatsune tapped his shoulder. "Yeah?" he groaned.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Len turned around on his chair to see the girl. "Oh god it's her." Len choked up. "Rin, Rin it's her."

Rin yawned. "Who?"

Len hit the table. "Turn around sis." He said quite aggressively.

Rin smacked her lips when she turned around to see the very girl Len was so scared of. Rin turned back around. "So what?" she groaned, drifting back to sleep.

Len sighed. "It's her! Akita Neru. We had an agreement."

"Huh!" Rin said, waking straight up. It kind of made Hatsune and Len jump.

"Why didn't you say so?" Rin stood up and walked over to Akita with Hatsune.

Akita smiled. "Hi Rin!" she exclaimed. "Who's this?" Akita asked coldly. She was staring at Hatsune in a grim way.

Hatsune gulped. "This is Hatsune Miku, my new best friend!" Rin said, wrapping her arms around Hatsune's left one.

Akita felt hurt. "But, it's so fast Rin! You can't just make her your best friend in less than an hour."

Rin was surprised. "Oh, really?"

Akita sighed and nodded.

"Oh, okay." Rin looked at the wall clock. It was green with music notes instead of hands. "5, 4, 3, 2, and 1! You're my best friend now Hatsune! About one hour has passed!" Rin chimed.

Akita grew furious. "Fine see if I care." Akita stormed off, but before heading to her chosen desk, she shot Hatsune a dirty look. "Stay away from Len." She hissed.

Hatsune flinched. "Did someone call me?" Len asked, walking over to the two.

"Na! Akita's just being possessive of you again, bro." Rin cheered.

Len shrugged. "Oh well, hey Hatsune, I wanna show you this music program." He grabbed Hatsune's hand and pulled her to his desk.

Hatsune blushed. "Ho do you know I love digital music?" she asked.

Len sat down and shrugged. He put on his glasses and began typing. "I thought you'd like it. You seemed like the kind of person who would enjoy digital music." Len smiled at Hatsune which made her blush.

"Besides," he continued "you like Rin after all."

Hatsune giggled. She didn't get it, but she think it was cute. Len pulled a chair over for her and she sat down. "Yeah, sorry I only have headphones. Is it okay with you?" he asked.

She nodded profusely. "It's fine with me."

He laughed. "Great."

The two of them shared a pair of headphones and pointed out several sound errors to each other. It was a happy moment for the two.

And if you're wondering about Rin, well, she's dozing off.

"Hehehe, zzzzzzz…"

**Me: End of chapter one, Rival and Realization. Hope you like it. Chapter two, will be next week or so. Hope you'll like it. R&R. Something you don't like, tell me. Kaito will pop up in chap 2, Questions & Quizzes. Hope you'll like it! **


	2. Questions & Quizzes

Questions & Quizzes

**Me: Hiyo peeps! I might've shifted the original personalities of the characters and made some changes to the actual characters, but oh well. I don't own Vocaloid. Enjoy! R&R**

Hatsune and Rin were waiting patiently in line to pick up their orders from the cafeteria. "So, Rin can you tell me about each and every class in this academy?" Hatsune asked.

Rin was messing around with a paper plane when Hatsune asked the question. "Sure, there's the Art class. They have a limited amount of students, probably as many as our class does. Then there's the Woodshop, the one you saw this morning. Hey! Why do you wanna know about the classes anyway?"

Hatsune shrugged. "I don't really know." Hatsune really didn't know why she wished to know more about the classes when she only needed to stay in one. Maybe it was because she wanted to get to know the school? Who knows?

"The other classes are for academics." Rin finished.

Hatsune was dreamily thinking about something else as Rin blabbed about the classes. "Are you even listening?" she huffed.

"W-what? Sorry. Lost myself for a bit." Hatsune grinned.

Rin smiled. "What am I going to do with you?"

Hatsune giggled. Then she thought about Len. "Hey, where's Len?"

Rin looked around the cafeteria. "Well, he's not in this room that's for sure."

Hatsune sweat dropped. "Um… I think I get that Rin."

"He's probably in the studio. That's where he normally eats his lunch and writes music." Rin thought for a bit.

Hatsune sweat dropped. _Why didn't you say so in the first place?_

Once the line began moving much quicker, Hatsune picked up her leek soup, onigiri and mochi. "You're going to eat in the class right Rin?" Hatsune called back to her friend who was still in line. Rin nodded. "Oh, and when you see Len, tell him I accidentally put some sound glitches on his cd that sound like cows!" Rin cried back.

Hatsune walked backwards, sweat dropping. "No problem." As she walked backwards, she accidentally ran into someone. She turned around to see a tall boy who looked 17. One year older than her.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't see you there." Hatsune blushed.

The boy smiled. "No worries."

The boy had dark blue hair and was very tall. He wore something like a cloak with a dark blue scarf and jeans. He was nibbling on a cone of ice cream.

"I'm Shion Kaito. Nice to meet you." He smiled, holding out his hand.

Hatsune grabbed it and shook it weakly. "I'm Hatsune Miku." She smiled.

Kaito grinned. "I need to go finish some assignments. I'll see you around Hatsune-san."

Hatsune waved weakly. She was madly blushing. Why? She didn't know herself. Hatsune couldn't get Kaito out of her mind. She didn't know what to think anymore. She trudged up the stairs to the recording studio where Len would be writing his songs. When she made her way to the final level of the school, she walked to the end of the hallway where a prestigious studio was. She knocked on the door and Len perked a bit. When he saw her, he waved his hand in the air and signaled for her to come in. Hatsune walked into the room and saw the different instruments in corners and wires lain out on the floor. Len was sitting on a boom box with a biscuit in his mouth and pad paper on his lap.

He took the biscuit away from his mouth and began to speak to Hatsune. "Hi Hatsune! Check this out!" Len took his laptop and typed in some random buttons and techno music came pouring out. Hatsune bobbed her head in time with the music and lyrics began to slowly form in her mind.

"Sono Oto wa watashi no rajikase kara nani ga kite iru,  
Sono watashi no atama no naka de nari hajime,  
Watashi no kokoro wa uchi hajimete sôon wa dono teidodesu,  
Watashi wa Im wa watashi no dokuji no sekai o ushinatta to omou…" Hatsune Sang.

Len was lost in her words. "W-wow! That was beautiful Miku-sama."

Hatsune blushed. "Thank you Len-kun."

Len blushed back. "No problem. How'd you like to stay here with me? We can record some songs and talk for a bit." Len suggested. He was smiling at me. It was a light smile and made me want to join him so badly. I hesitated.

**Rin wanted me to eat lunch with her, but I guess she'll understand. Hatsune thought. **

"Okay, I guess I'll join you." Hatsune shrugged, smiling. Len brightened.

"You will? That's great! I need your opinion on this song I'm writing." Len went through a whole bunch of papers and repeated the word 'no'.

"No, no, no, where is it?" he groaned.

Hatsune took a peek at what he was doing and saw different drawings as well as music sheets. Hatsune picked up a sheet of music paper and scanned it.

"Rin's Birthday Song?" Hatsune read.

Len took notice of this and turned to her. "Oh, you found it."

He patted a wooden stool for Hatsune to sit down on. He moved the stool beside him and she blushed. She sat down beside him and the two examined the song.

"It's a tech and digital song, Rin's favourite style of music, her birthday's coming up and I wanted to give her a song from her brother and best friend." Len smiled.

Hatsune smiled at his kindness. "Is there something wrong Hatsune-san?" Len asked, looking at the girl.

Hatsune blushed profusely and as it began to calm down Len moved even closer.

"I was thinking of adding in more of a high pitch sound to get the party really going." Len smiled.

"That's a good idea Len, but you might also want to add in some sounds from a synthesizer. Just saying. It makes the sound more original and would fit Rin's hyper personality." Hatsune suggested.

Len nodded while bobbing his head. "Good idea." Hatsune stared at Len. He was so happy when he wrote down some extra notes to Rin's song.

Hatsune moved closer to the boy and he didn't really mind. Suddenly,

RING RING

The school bell rung and Len picked up the papers he'd thrown around. "Wanna come back tomorrow Miku-san?" Len smiled.

Hatsune blushed furiously and nodded in hesitation. "Y-yes."

Len placed the papers in his bag and threw away what was left of his food. Hatsune and Len walked back to class, pulling some puns or talked about the past week they'd spent being lab partners.

"I'm normally with Rin because she wants me to do all her work. I don't know why we actually have chemistry anyway. It's easy I guess, but it isn't really needed in music." Len thought aloud.

Hatsune agreed. She was doing perfectly well in every subject especially chemistry, but she couldn't find why they were learning it.

Once the two entered the room, Len was jumped by Akita Neru. "Hi honey!" she squealed.

"Get off me Akita!" Len squirmed.

"Let's get married!" she cried.

"No!" Len and Hatsune cried.

Len and Akita stared at her. "Hiya!" the door was slammed open and in walked Kaito. He was giggling like a fool. "Kaito… help… me…." Len squirmed.

Kaito pulled Len off the ground which made Akita topple off. "Hey! I was on top of him you know!" Akita growled.

Kaito apologized. "Hi Hatsune-san." Kaito greeted.

Hatsune blushed at his greeting. "Come on Hatsune. Let's go sit down." Len said.

Rin was asleep. "1…ZZZZZZ…plus…..ZZZZZZ1ZZZZZZZ…..equals…..ZZZZZZZ…2!Zzzzzzzzz" Rin snored.

Hatsune and Len giggled. "Funny. She's smart in her sleep." Len teased.

Once the teacher walked in and everyone in their seats, the teacher passed out bubble tests. "Complete this in 30 minutes. Good luck." The teacher said.

Everyone groaned and the test began.

"Rin wake up." Hatsune whispered to her friend.

"WAHHHH! I'M NOT ASLEEP!" Rin screamed.

"I can see Miss Kagamine. Please return to your test." The teacher said.

Rin shrugged. "What test?"

Len and Hatsune pointed at their desks, signaling Rin to look down. Once Rin did, she freaked out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Please return to your test Miss Kagamine."

**Me: This is the end of Quizzes and Questions. Happy happy. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. next chapter is Triangle and Treble Clef. Hatsune visits Rin and Len, she sees something she will never forget. Stay tuned. No flames.**


	3. Apology Note

Um…. I don't know how to say this but….. I'm sorry. I won't be updating for a while. I've lost all my documents, all my latest chapters, everything. All on my USB. Apparently someone has stolen it and most likely have deleted all of my files. So, I won't be updating for a while. Well, for a long while. If I'm lucky, I might find my USB. But, to tell you the truth, I'm not too happy about my chances….. I'm really sorry. To all of you. I know you all were really looking forward to a great next chapter, and I promise, when I get them back, I'll use every bit of the creativity I own to make an amazing next chapter. I know you guys are wondering why I don't just type the chapter up on my computer/laptop, I was thinking of doing that, but for some odd reason I can't. I don't know what's up with that, but if I could I would've done it already. So, I hate to say this, but…. I'm lookalike5516 and…. I'll be signing out temporarily. I really am sorry everyone. I really am…. I hope you guys understand.


End file.
